mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Welcome to Pia Carrot
is a Japanese visual novel series by Cocktail Soft (a part of F&C, later F&C FC02). The games are all set around restaurants in the fictional "Pia Carrot" chain, and most of the female characters are waitresses at these restaurants. The individual restaurants in the chain are called "1st", "2nd", etc. (A maid-cafe named "Pia Carrot" also opened in real life-it is a cosplay restaurant in akihabara, Japan.) The series is an eroge and anime have been based on it. List of titles * Game titles ** Welcome to Pia Carrot (1995) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 (1997) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.2 (2000) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.5 (2001) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 3 (2001) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 3.3 (2004) ** Pia Carrot TOYBOX (1998) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot G.O. (2006) ** Pia Carrot G.O. TOYBOX ~Summer Fair~ (2006) ** MahJong in Pia Carrot~ (2007) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot G.P. (2008) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 4 (2009) * Animation titles ** Welcome to Pia Carrot (1997–1998; 3 episode hentai OVA) ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 (1998–1999; 3 episode hentai OVA)Beveridge, Chris. "Welcome to Pia Carrot Box Set 2". Mania. March 20, 2002. Retrieved February 24, 2010. ** Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 DX (1999–2000; 6 episode OVA) ** ''Welcome to Pia Carrot -Sayaka no Koi-monogatari-'' (Sayaka's Love Story) (2002; movie) Welcome to Pia Carrot The first game in the series is called Welcome to Pia Carrot and was initially released in 1996 for MS-DOS on the NEC PC-9800 Series and for Windows 3.1. The game was later released for the PC-FX in 1997, and for the Sega Saturn in 1998 by KID. There is also an adult OVA with 3 episodes based on this title. Characters * Yusuke Kinoshita - Protagonist of this title * Satomi Morihara * Shouko Inaba (protagonist's childhood friend) * Reika Kokubo * Yukiko Kawai * Shiho Kannaduki - 1st's manager in this title * Yukari Tachibana * Saori Imai * Kiyomi Kitagawa - Yusuke's cousin * Rumi Kinoshita - Yusuke's younger sister * Yasuo Kinoshita - Yusuke's father and owner of the Pia Carrot restaurant chain * Kaori Tachibana - Yukari's mother * Saeko Imai - Saori's step mother * Airi Kashikura - Additional character on Saturn version Staff (Game) * Scenario: Jane Inamura (Ryuichi Inamura) * Original Picture: Tatsuki Amaduyu, CHARM, Nak-Mura(Takeshi Nakamura), Yukihiro Matsuo (Additional character on Saturn version) * Music: Tomohiro Takatsuka (Except Saturn), Juri Goto (Saturn Only) ** Opening for PC-FX Version: Ko Ku Ha Ku ** :Lyrics: Yukie Sugawara ** :Music: Yukie Sugawara ** Insert on Saturn Version: Miracle Sunshine ** :Lyrics: Juri Goto ** :Music: Juri Goto ** :Vocal: Megumi Miduki Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 is the first true sequel to "Pia Carrot" and is set four years later in game time than the first game. The original version (released in 1997) was for Windows 95 and it was also released for Sega Saturn (1998 by NEC Interchannel), Windows 2000 (2001 by F&C FC02: this version also runs on Windows 95, 98, 98SE and Me) and the Dreamcast (2003 by NEC Interchannel). The Dreamcast release is the same as the first disc of the previously released "Pia Carrot 2.5". It is well known for its theme song "Go!Go!Waitress". Two OVAs based on this title were released. The first being an adult title with 3 volumes, and the second ("Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 DX") was a regular series with 6 volumes. Characters * Kouji Maeda - Protagonist of "Pia Carrot 2" and "Pia Carrot 2.2" * Azusa Hinomori * Mina Hinomori - Azusa's younger sister * Tsukasa Enomoto * Ryoko Futaba - 2nd's manager * Aoi Minase - Ryoko's friend * Sanae Enishi * Mikiko Shinohara * Harue Yamana * Jun Kagurazaka * Kaoru Yamana - Harue's daughter * Shinji Yano - Kouji's friend and Ryoko's cousin * Yusuke Kinoshita - 2nd's chief * Rumi Kinoshita * Tomomi Aizawa - Additional character on the "consumer version" (Saturn and Dreamcast) * Yuki Kamizuka - Additional character on the "consumer version" * Noriko Shima - Additional character on the "consumer version" Staff (Game) * Scenario: Ryuichi Inamura * Original Picture: Tatsuki Amaduyu, Misato Mitsumi, CHARM, Takashi Hashimoto (Additional characters on consumer version) * Music: DOORS MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT ** Opening: Go!Go!Waitress ** Ending (consumer version): Iced Tea ** :Lyrics: Hajime Kanasugi & Bun Yoshida ** :Music: Bun Yoshida ** :Vocal: Miyuki Kunitake Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.2 Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.2 is a branch of "Pia Carrot 2" and is set 4 months after that game. It was released for the Game Boy Color by NEC Interchannel in 2000. Characters * Koji Maeda * Azusa Hinomori * Mina Hinomori * Tsukasa Enomoto - Completely transferred to 2nd in this title * Ryoko Futaba - Substitute chief because Yuusuke has gone to 3rd * Aoi Minase - 3rd's chief waitress * Sanae Enishi * Jun Kagurazaka * Yusuke Kinoshita - 3rd's temporary chief * Tomomi Aizawa * Yuki Kamiduka * Noriko Shima Staff * Scenario: Hideki Shirane * Character Design: Tatsuki Amaduyu, Misato Mitsumi, CHARM, Takashi Hashimoto * Original Picture: Junji Goto * Music: DOORS MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.5 Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.5 is combination set of "Pia Carrot 2" and "Pia Carrot 2.2" for Dreamcast. This pack title contains 2 GD-ROMs. Welcome to Pia Carrot 3 Welcome to Pia Carrot 3 is the second true sequel to "Pia Carrot", set one year later than "Pia Carrot 2", and was released for the PC by F&C FC02 in 2001. Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 versions were released by NEC Interchannel in 2003. In 2002, the anime movie "Welcome to Pia Carrot -Sayaka no Koi-monogatari-" ("Welcome to Pia Carrot - Sayaka's Love Story") was released and was the first movie based on an eroge. Characters * Akihiko Kannaduki - Protagonist of "Pia Carrot 3" and "Pia Carrot 3.3", and Shiho's younger brother * Sayaka Takai * Tomomi Aizawa * Akemi Hasegawa - 4th's temporary chief * Natsuki Iwakura - Akemi's friend. and 4th's Manager * Miharu Fuyuki * Nana Kimishima * Takako Kinoshita * Orie Amano * Noboru Kinoshita - Takako's nephew * Seiji Motoki * Haruhiko Fuyuki - Miharu's younger brother * Shiho Kannaduki - Akihiko's sister, and now 3rd's chief * Satomi Kinoshita - 1st's Manager. She is already married to Yusuke * Yuki Kamiduka * Noriko Shima * Kouji Maeda * Azusa Hinomori Staff * Scenario: Ryuichi Inamura * Original Picture: Takashi Hashimoto, Hiroya Fujimiya, Elan Hasumi, Hiro Suzuhira * Music: Kennichi Okuma (TWO-FIVE) ** Opening: Eien no story(The eternal story) ** :Lyrics: Don Mccow ** :Music: Kennichi Okuma ** :Vocal: Miu ** Ending: Koibito tachi no densetsu (The legend of lovers) ** :Lyrics: Don Mccow ** :Music: Kennichi Okuma ** :Vocal: Miu ** Ending (Additional on consumer version): Happy-End kara hajimeyou ** :Lyrics: Don Mccow ** :Music: Kennichi Okuma ** :Vocal: Miu Welcome to Pia Carrot 3.3 Welcome to Pia Carrot 3.3 is a branch of "Pia Carrot 3" that is set 1 year after "Pia Carrot 3". It was released for the Game Boy Advance by NEC Interchannel in 2004. Characters * Akihiko Kannaduki * Sayaka Takai * Tomomi Aizawa * Akemi HaSegawa - 4th's chief (formally inaugurated after "Pia Carrot 3") * Mina Hinomori * Tsukasa Enomoto * Chizuru Kinoshita * Shiori Kisaragi * Natsuki Iwakura * Takako Kinoshita * Noboru Kinoshita * Yuki Kamiduka * Noriko Shima * Kouji Maeda * Azusa Hinomori Staff * Scenario: Ryo Masaki * Character Design: Takashi Hashimoto, Elan Hasumi, Hiro Suzuhira, Kanata Minamino * Original Picture: Kanata Minamino, Elan Hasumi * Music: Kennichi Okuma (TWO-FIVE), DOORS MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT References External links * F&C * KID * [http://www.interchannel.co.jp/ NEC Interchannel (now simply Interchannel)] * HonestGamers review of Welcome to Pia Carrot (PC-FX) * English Language Translation of Welcome to Pia Carrot (PC-FX) * Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Bishōjo games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Fictional restaurants Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:PC-FX games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Video game franchises Category:Visual novels Category:Pink Pineapple es:Pia♥Carrot e Yōkoso!! ja:Piaキャロットへようこそ!!シリーズ zh:歡迎來到Pia Carrot!!系列